The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal, and more particularly to an improvement in a bicycle pedal comprising a pedal body supported by a pedal shaft to be rotatable about an axis of the pedal shaft, the pedal body including at least one clamp member for attaching a cleat fixed to a shoe.